1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to voice recognition, and more particularly, to recognizing voice of a user by taking a user's characteristics into account.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electronic apparatus have utilized a voice recognition function to recognize voice of a user as human computer interaction (HCI) for achieving a people-oriented interface.
According to the voice recognition function, the electronic apparatus receives and recognizes an input voice as a user's command, and performs an operation corresponding to the user's command. Thus, it is important for the voice recognition function to correctly recognize an input voice of a user without error.
A human voice is different according to sex, age, etc. For example, a female has a tone or pitch which is about 30% higher than that of a male, and a child has a tone or pitch that is about 60% higher than that of an adult.
Thus, the electronic apparatus has to take a user's characteristics such as sex, age, etc. into account in order to correctly recognize a voice through the voice recognition function.